Dragon Ball Power
by DeapoolioMan
Summary: 2 anos após a derrota de Majin Buu, todos aqueles que uma vez tiveram algo contra Goku fugiram do Inferno, e agora é trabalho dos guerreiros Z para manda-los de volta.


Esta fic se passa 2 anos após a derrota de Majin Buu, logo após a morte do último Andróide remanescente de Dr. Gero, reativado por um nômade que acabou descobrindo o laboratório de Gero. A fic considera todos os filmes de DBZ (Além dos 2 OVAS, Xenoverse e Heroes de certa forma) como Canon, e mudou um pouco a Storyline do mesmo, sendo que ambos Batalha dos Deuses e O Golpe do Dragão ocorrem no mesmo ano. Ainda comentando as mudanças: Kid Buu não reencarnou como Uub e sim foi ao Inferno, Janemba também ainda existe.

PS: O "portal" para fora do Inferno é na verdade Garlick Jr reconectando a Zona Morta entre o Inferno e a Terra, assim possibilitando o escape dos vilões de DBZ.

PS2: Todos aqueles que passaram pelo Portal dobraram seu poder de luta graças a uma magia de Garlick Jr.

Andróide 12

A primeira coisa que 12 pensou ao chegar ao Inferno foi a mesma de todos os outros:

"Para o lugar onde estão os maiores monstros de todos os tempos, isso é bem melhor do que eu imaginava" – Disse o androide ao minúsculo guia a seu lado

"Sempre dizem o mesmo, amigo" - O guia respondeu – "Espere um pouco, daqui a algumas semanas estará implorando a Kami-sama que deixe-o sair daqui"

12 não lembrava de detalhes de sua vida passada, mas era praticamente o mesmo que muitos outros: foi programado para derrotar um cara chamado Son Goku. Problemas passado e tudo mais. Porém, assim como muitos, acabou sendo destruído.

Não esperava muito daquele lugar. Iriam tortura-lo e obriga-lo a fazer atividades recreativas que todos os outros lordes do universo ou monstros estelares faziam. Mas vai saber...

3 meses se passam...

"Doze. Doze. Você está me ouvindo" - 12 sentia algo puxando-o de sua cama. Olhava para cima, pois não era capaz de adormecer assim como todos os outros androides daqui. Voltando ao assunto, aquele quem o puxava era uma de suas camaradagens do lugar. Na vida, foi um mercenário intergaláctico ou algo do tipo, e recordava que seu nome era Jeice.- "Doze. Preste atenção"

12 não estranhou muito o Inferno, era dividido em tribos menores, cada uma com seu líder. Lembrava de ter ficado no começo com um cara chamado Cell. Tinha uma força descomunal, e era isso que atraía gente a seu bando, que consistia em dezenas de versões menores deles, e um ou outro fracote que desejava proteção. Acabou saindo devido a inimizades nesse grupo, que acabaram com Cell e seu chefe atual brigando com um Saiyajin de cabelo esverdeado. Agora, trabalhava para um outro chamado Freeza. 12 era bem mais forte que ele, e talvez por isso que se juntara a ele: caso necessitasse de exigir a força, facilmente conseguiria derrota-lo.

"DOZE SEU RETARDADO" – Jeice gritou em seu ouvido. – "VAMOS LOGO OU VAMOS FICAR PRESOS AQUI"

Jeice a seguir saiu em voo, quebrando o telhado do abrigo em que vivam. O androide então finalmente parou de vegetar e percebeu o que estava acontecendo ao olhar para o céu e ver milhares de criaturas voando para o norte. Estavam tentando fugir. Então 12 começou a seguir o grupo e viu tudo: havia um gigantesco portal no meio do Inferno, por onde todo mundo escapava, então entrou no mesmo, acabando em algum local no espaço. Via muitos, mas muitos vilões em sua frente, e bem no começo dessa fila, estavam os oito líderes do inferno. Desses, reconheceu Cell, Freeza, Bojack, Hatchiyack, Kid Buu, Dr Gero, Janemba e Androide 13, todos estes falaram com 12 no seu primeiro dia que chegou. Ao lado deles, estava um pequenino parecido com um vampiro. Cell berrou de alegria:

"Todos aqueles que conseguiram sair daquele local! Todos nós temos uma inimizade com alguém em especial! Todos nós temos vingança contra este! Son Goku!"

A maioria gritava de alegria. Olhando ao redor, via um Saiyajin quieto em seu canto, este que parecia muito com Goku.

"Que bobagem. Todos sabem que Kakarotto é melhor do que vocês. Ele já provou isso mais de uma vez e irá provar de novo..." – Disse o saiyajin.

"Cale a boca, Bardock" – Freeza interrompeu – "Ele já conseguiu nos derrotar sozinhos. Mas juntos somos invencíveis!"

Novamente gritos e berros. Pouco importava para 12 se Goku iria derrotar todos que estavam ali, queria apenas sair desse local e descansar em uma praia terrestre. Não tinha ódio eterno contra o mesmo como todo mundo.

"Todos se dividirão em 8 grupos. Iremos caçar os Saiyajins terráqueos um por um. Todos irão cair perante as Forças Infernais!" – Bradou Bojack, com todos novamente fazendo alvoroço. Em seguida, seguiram todos em direção á Terra.

Andróide 18

"A única chance que tivemos em anos de fazer uma festa só para adultos e eles fazem isso..." – Bulma parecia preocupada – "Sabia que devíamos não ter trazido bebida alcoólica"

"Goku! Pare com isso! Está agindo como uma criança!" – Chi-chi alertou. Pelo visto todos os que estavam lá eram maiores de 18 ou próximos disso, como Gohan ou Videl. Mas a única lá com um corpo semi-mecânico não parecia satisfeita. O álcool não funcionava tão facilmente no corpo dela como no de humanos comuns, então ela se contentou com o pão e circo de ver Goku e Vegeta destruírem a cobertura da Corporação Cápsula ao mesmo tempo em que Gohan e sua esposa brincavam de super-heróis, mas nunca deixava de pensar na filha. Bulma disse que iria deixa-la junto com os garotos com alguém cuidando, mas nunca podia ter certeza.

"Bulma...com quem você deixou nossos filhos mesmo?" – Disse a Andróide.

"Com Piccolo. Ele talvez seja o único que não veio, por isso pedi para que cuidasse deles. Não se preocupe, garota, ele é bom com crianças."

" Piccolo não é aquele que roubou a criança da Chichi e deixou-a em condições de miséria por mais de um ano?"

Neste momento sentia algo chegando ao longe: eram os garotos, graças a Deus. Porém eles pareciam preocupados. Goten e Trunks estavam em Super Saiyajin e com arranhões por todo o corpo.

"Mamãe, mamãe!" – Esperneava Marron nos braços de Piccolo. Ao aterrissar no local, o namekuseijin logo deixou a criança nos braços da mãe, que a apertou com força suficiente para tê-la quebrado se ela não fosse tão resistente.

"O que você fez com elas?" -18 olhou com escárnio para Piccolo, este que calmamente retrucou.

"Pra sua informação, sua filha estaria em mil pedaços se não fosse por mim" – "Eles estão chegando...mande alguém levar as crianças e os mais fracos para baixo, a coisa vai ficar feia daqui em diante."

"O que você está falan..." – Foi nesse momento que 18 percebeu o que ocorria. Por ser a única sem estar alcoolizada, conseguiu perceber os poderes de luta vindos em sua direção. Dezenas, não, centenas, um mais forte que o outro. Detectava Cell, o que não era um bom sinal. – "Por favor, Bulma, leve nossos filhos para baixo em segurança!"

Bulma conseguiu entender a situação e levou Marron, Goten e Trunks para baixo. Estavam em um número muito menor do que o inimigo. Seriam derrotados facilmente, e Marron seria o próximo alvo após eles. Ao menos, dava para perceber que Goku e os outros finalmente detectaram os inimigos e estavam preparados para o combate.

"Merda, merda, merda." – Yamcha gritava. O maricas não estava nem perto de derrotar a maioria deles. – "Um deles é bem mais forte do que Majin Buu"

"Parece ser um bom oponente!" – Goku novamente estava animado, mesmo estando próximo da morte certa. – "Vamos em frente... o que de pior pode acontecer?"

"Eu sugiro que fiquemos aqui e pensemos em um plano de fuga. Não conseguiremos derrota-los, mesmo todos nós juntos..." – 18 tentou argumentar, mas a maioria saiu em direção aos inimigos. O irmão nanico de Vegeta, Tarble, se aproximou da mesma. – "O que você quer?"

"Temos que ir em direção oposta a eles. Pegue aqueles que sobraram e fujam para um lugar seguro. É a mais forte daqui agora." – Disse Tarble

"E ir aonde? Eles vão nos achar por bem ou por mal."

"Porque não vão á Namek? Eles não só dificilmente te encontrarão lá, e ainda poderá usar as esferas de lá caso algo dê errado com Goku e os outros..." – Nesse exato momento, Tarble caiu no chão com um buraco em seu peito. Cell apareceu á seu lado. Ele estava escondido esse tempo todo.

"Tarble! Seu canalha!" – 18 chutou o pescoço de Cell, sem nenhum efeito. – "Você era suposto estar lá em frente junto com Goku!"

Cell simplesmente quebrou a perna da Andróide, a derrubando no chão e preparando um raio para mata-la.

"Acha que eu seria estupido o suficiente para enfrentar Goku de primeira?" – "Vim pelos mais fracos, e sei que tem muitos covardes aí em baixo..."

"Não fale assim da minha filha!" – 18 jogou um Destructo Disk em Cell, que desviou facilmente como se fosse algo diário que fazia.

"Por favor...morra!" – Cell disparou o raio. 18 sentiu uma profunda dor em seu estomago dilacerante. E pouco a pouco perdeu sua respiração.

Guerreiros Z: 44 Vivos  
Forças Infernais: 85 Vivos


End file.
